Secret Loversupdated
by The G.I.B2
Summary: Well, I noticed the last version was a little messed up in some parts, so I updated it. Same story, with a new scene! Read, Enjoy, and Review!


_Secret Lovers_

Disclaimer: Hello again, and welcome to the UPDATED version of Chapter I: Arrival. I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any other of Nintendo's franchises. This fanfic introduces one of my own characters, Caster. I need help trying to come up with a last name for Caster (include your ideas in your review). Thank you.

Chapter I

_Arrival_

"Hey, when's that new guy s'posed to get here?" asked a inquisitive Captain Falcon.

"I dunno. Ask the Hands." Link replied, swinging his sword at practice targets.

"I don't if that's a good idea..." said Ness with a worried tone.

"Why do you say that, Ness?"

"Well," Ness began to explain, "The Hands have been really mad when they found out that there was another fighter coming. You know, **after** they already had everything set up and ready to go for the tournament and all."

A few moments after Ness had finished, the entire mansion shook, followed by an angry-sounding yell, then some dust fell from the ceiling.

"You see what I mean?" he said, pointing upward.

"Damn...He **does** sound pretty pissed..." Link said, sounding a little shaky.

Just then, the two princesses Zelda and Peach entered the room.

"Why was the mansion just shaking? Was there a small earthquake?"

"AUUGGHH!!! DUCK AND COVER!!!" shouted a very, **very** freaked-out Peach, "BOWSER'S

ATTACKING AGAIN!"

"No he's not," said Luigi, "He's been kicked out of the tournament for using too many 'power mushrooms'."

"Oh..." Peach sighed.

"Then what's going on?" Zelda asked.

"Well, there's supposed to be another Smasher arriving later." Young Link replied.

"Why do **you** sound so excited? How good could this guy be?" said Falcon.

"I heard that he beat your starting speed record by 25 seconds, Fal." taunted Roy.

"I highly doubt that. No one's been able to beat me in a timed run." Falcon retorted.

"Except for Fox, Marth, Young Link, and me." Samus bragged.

"Oh, shut up..."

Not very long after, Samus looked up at one of the security screens that were set up all around the mansion, seeing a young man with a sword and two large bags walking toward the main gate. Because the video's quality wasn't the best, she couldn't make out any facial features or any other details used for identifying the unknown figure.

"Hey, there's someone at the gate." said Samus to the rest of the group.

"Find out who it is!" Link ordered.

Outside at the gate...

"Hmm...I wonder if this is the right place..."

"Name?" said a feminine voice from somewhere nearby.

"What? Where are you?"

The voice grumbled.

"Look to your left at the little speaker."

"Ah, yes...There it is."

"Now, again, what is your name?" the disembodied voice asked.

"I'm Caster and I'm here for the SSB Tournament. Can I come in?" he asked the speaker.

"Oh, yes, Caster. We've been expecting you for some time now."

"I know that. Now can I please come in?"

"I think you should know that the Hands have been very angry about you coming at the last minute."

"Jut let me in, will you!?"

"Fine, fine. The gate's open."

Caster pushed open the gate, picked up his bags, and walked the path to Smash Mansion.

Back inside...

"What do you think he's gonna look like?" Young Link wondered aloud.

"Even more so, what he's capable of on a battlefield." Link replied.

"Sniff, sniff," Fox, well, sniffed, "There's a new scent approaching."

"It's him!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Well, **duh** it's him." grunted Falcon.

There was a knock at the front door.

"You guys wait here. I'll let him in."

Link walked over to the door, looked back at the rest of the crew giving them a don't-make-any-bad-impressions-or-I'll-kill-you look. They froze like ice in a freezer(it's a bad joke, I know). Link twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Hello and welcome to Smash Mansion!" Link said to the young man.

He stood about Link's height, with dark brown hair covering his left eye, his eyes were dark green, with slits instead of regular pupils He had pointed ears with black earring through both of them. He was wearing a black denim, unbuttoned jacket with a strange symbol on the back, and underneath was a dark red T-shirt with a black collar. Hanging around his neck was a necklace that had the same symbol as on the back of the jacket. Around his chest and around his back, he wore a strap that held his oversized sword. There was no scabbard, just another strap the wrapped around where the blade met the handguard. He was also wearing a pair of black cargos which he tied around his waist with a chain instead of a belt. And (last detail I swear), he wore a pair of black boots with plates of steel riveted on the outside of the toe. The group just sat and stared with their mouths hanging open at the way the new guy looked.

"Hi. Nice place you got here." Caster said, his eyes wandering around the walls and hallways of the mansion.

The others quickly got up and raced over to him, walking all over Link to shake his hands. The lady characters were a little more, let's say, violent to get to him than the guys were. They knocked him over just to greet him in their own way. Of course, Samus, being who she was, stayed firmly in her spot on one of the armrests of the sofa, facing them and their target.

_Psychos..._ she thought to herself.

Caster was trying to shake everybody's hands at once. Then his wandering gaze found their way over to Samus. Their eyes met, and to them time froze for a few moments. Samus wasn't wearing her Power Suit at the time, so he saw her full, curvy figure, with her long, golden hair reaching down to the small of her back. Her eyes began to glow when she saw his face. To her, his eyes were radiant, filled to the brim with beauty. They were locked in each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity. He almost forgot he was being violently shaken and stepped on by the rest of the women.

"WHAT'S ALL THE RUCKUS!?!" shouts Master Hand st the top of his...I can't say lungs, can I? I'm just gonna go with his wrist.

"The new guy just showed up." Falco answered back.

"Oh, right. Caster." M. Hand said, calming down as fast as he could, "Welcome, my boy! I guess you've been wondering who you're going to room with."

"I've been wondering that since I got here. This stuff is killin' me!" said dropping the bags. They hit the floor with a loud CLANG!

"Holy crap...What do you have in those bags of yours?" asked Captain Falcon.

"My bike." Caster replied. Everyone's faces just kinda froze up.

"Lemme get this straight...You carry a bicycle around everywhere you go in a couple of duffle bags?" he asked again.

"Who said anything about a bicycle?" Caster said. He unzips one of the bags and dumps it out. Motorcycle parts fall onto the floor, leaving small oil stains where they landed.

"Daaaaamn..." Fox says.

"I haven't seen parts like those for a loooong time...What kind of bike is it?" Falco asked.

"It's homemade." Caster answered.

"It doesn't look like a bike." said Falcon.

"That's because it's not put together yet, genius." retorted Caster.

"Can you tell us **why** it's not in one piece?" said Samus, finally saying something to the newcomer.

"I just got the parts today on the way over here." he said, "I might need some help from someone who knows about this kind of stuff."

No one answered.

"No one here knows how to put together a simple bike like this?"

Again, no one answered. All of them shook their heads but one. Of course, that one was Samus.

"Ahem..." grunted Master Hand. Everyone looked up at him. "Are you still wondering about your rooming arrangements?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, who am I rooming with?"

"You, my friend, are rooming with Link, Falcon, Kirby, and Fox."

"Cool. Which one of you is Kirby?" he said, looking about the room. He felt a slight tugging on his pant leg, and looked down to see a small, pink puffball with big eyes, hands with no fingers, and red feet with no toes(they looked more like a pair a sneakers than they did feet). He knelt down to the puffball.

"Poyo!" Kirby said with a big smile on his face.

"You're Kirby?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Uh, no offense, but I was thinking that you'd be a little...Well...Warrior-like."

Kirby's face changed to a reddish color . He did his rapid punch attack on Caster. Caster fell back and started to twitch.

"Poyo!" Kirby said angrily as he walked away.

"We forgot to warn you about that..." said Link.

"Ya think?" Caster said, standing up and dusting himself off. He popped his neck a couple of times to get it back in shape.

"Shall we go to your room?" Fox asked the newcomer.

"Sure. I'm a little tired. Is there a garage or something here where I can put my stuff?"

"Just follow that hallway straight through."

"Thanks."

2 hours later...

Caster had finished moving in to his new room, then Link noticed that he didn't have his own bed.

"You need a place to sleep?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm fine." Caster replied, leaning back in a large window with one leg hanging off the side.

"Alright, if you say so. Good night."

"'Night, Link." But Link didn't hear him. He was already asleep... Snoring... Very loudly...

"Zzzzzzzz..." Link snored. The others were sound asleep as well.

"It sounds like a bunch of chainsaws. Well, anyway, time to get to work."

Meanwhile in Samus', Zelda's, Peach's, and Jigglypuff's room...

Samus awoke from a deep sleep to the sound of power tools. She walked out into the hallway and followed the noise to the garage, where the saw small flashes of light through the crack between the door and the doorway.

_What's going on in there?_ She thought, having a curious look on her face.

Samus snuck quietly down the hall leading toward the garage and slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound as she entered. But the door creeked when she opened it. She dove behind Captain Falcon's vehicle so she couldn't be spotted. The sparks and flashes continued on, so she thought she wasn't heard or seen.

Caster stopped working and took off his safety goggles for a minute.

"Whew! Man, it's taking a little longer to finish this thing than I thought..." he said to himself. He laid down his tools and leaned back on the Blue Falcon to take a short rest.

_I thought he would have heard me_... Samus thought.

"Hey, Samus, do you think you could give me a hand?" he said. Samus' eyes widened when she heard the question leave his mouth.

_How did he know I was here?_

"You don't have to hide. I know you're on the other side of that vehicle." he said in a calm, and to her, a soothing voice.

Samus heard footsteps coming around the vehicle. She stood up to face him, but when she did, there was no one there. Completely empty except for the unfinished bike, the Blue Falcon, the tools, and herself. She turned around to open the door.

_It must have been my imagination_. she considered.

When she opened the door, there he was. Caster was standing right on the other side of that door. She jumped back and pulled out her ever-handy energy pistol.

"Good to see you've come out of hiding." he said.

Once again her eyes widened.

"How did you...But you were just...How?" she stammered.

"Hehe..." he quietly laughed, "I simply walked past you while you weren't looking."

"But what happened to the squeak in the door?"

"I oiled it as I went by."

Samus holstered her pistol.

"You did it pretty quickly." she commented, crossing her arms.

"Well, when you've been working with things like that for years on end, you learn how to do it quickly without thinking. Kind of like bounty hunting."

"You knew I was a bounty hunter?" Samus questioned him.

"I know a lot about you Samus Aran."

Her eyes widened again, looking surprised.

"No one's called me by my full name in a long time. Not since..."

She paused.

"Adam..."

They were silent for a few minutes, then Caster broke the silence.

"Now, could you give me a hand?" Caster asked, pointing toward the bike.

"Um, ok."

"All I need you to do is fasten this wheel to the fork here." he said, pointing to the wheel and fork of the front part of the bike.

"Alright." she agreed.

"I'll hold the wheel in place."

They knelt down onto the floor, Caster picked up the wheel, held it up to the fork, and nodded to signal Samus to fasten it in. With one loud 'Vmm!' the bike was finished.

"Oh, finally!" Caster exclaimed.

"It looks a lot better when it's not all strewn all over the floor." Samus joked.

"Yeah." He looked down at the floor and gave a small frown.

"What wrong?" she asked.

"Well, it's taken me so long to build, and I don't really want to wait until tomorrow to take for a test drive..."

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"I know you're not. The thing is..." he paused.

"What?"

"It's a little lonely when there's only one person on it. And I was wondering if..." he paused again.

"Yes?" she asked with what seemingly sounded like a little hopefulness in her voice.

"If you'd go for a ride with me."

She was silent for a moment following with the answer...

"Sure. I'll go for a ride. On one condition..." she pointed out.

"Alright."

"If we're back before training time tomorrow morning."

"Oh, don't worry about it. We'll be back before then. Now climb on." he said, with an assuring tone climbing on his bike.

She hopped on the back wearing only her Zero Suit and her Power Suit helmet. Caster on the other hand, just put on a pair of sunglasses. He revved the engine, opened the garage door, and zoomed out of the mansion.

They rode into the city of Credonus (I just made that up). There were many bright lights, arcades, and restaurants. The food's aroma from every joint smelled wonderful. They saw children, both young and in their teens, playing games in the flashy arcade, and People stared at the two Smashers on the motorcycle as they rode by, all of them thinking, "I've think I've seen them before..." They didn't stop to do anything, and the reason for that is because it was really late and the shopkeepers were closing up. They managed to get to a pizza stand that was about to close.

"Excuse me!" shouted Caster as he drove the bike up to the stand.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, boy! I'm closin' up now." said the shopkeeper.

"Can we order something really quick before you do?" asked Samus.

"Oh, sure. Why not? What can I get for ya?" the keeper asked.

"Can we get a Meat Lover's?" Caster asked.

"Sure. What size?"

"A medium."

"Good choice for this time a night. Want anything to drink with that?"

"Oh, yeah. What do you want, Sam?"

"I'll have a root beer." she answered.

"Two root beers, please."

"All right, that comes to a total of $13.23."

Caster runs his hands through his pockets and pulls out a 50 dollar bill.

"Keep the change." He hands the 50 over to the man.

"Wow, thanks, buddy!" he joyfully said.

"No problem."

They walk over to a table and take their seats across from each other.

"Mmm, that pizza smells delicious!" said Samus as she opened the box.

"How 'bout we split it 50-50?" Caster says.

"Hey, you paid for it. You decide." she offered.

"We eat what we can for now, and save the rest for later."

"Sounds good to me." She was already half done with her first slice.

"You eat pretty fast, Sam." By the the time Caster finished that sentence, she was working on her second slice. "Damn...You know that there are only eight slices right?"

"I know," she said, "You might wanna get your share before I do."

"Hehe..." he laughed quietly.

He reached for a slice, and Samus' was headed for the same on, but she didn't notice. That is, until their hands met. They sat silently for a second and blushed at one another. Caster quickly pulled his hand back.

"Was that your's?" Samus stuttered.

"Uh, no...You can have it if you want." he stuttered back."

"That's alright, I'm full."

Caster and Samus returned to the mansion. Caster was running the motor almost silently back into the garage.

"Hey, Samus. We're home."

Silence.

"Samus?" he asked again.

He turned around and saw that Samus had fallen asleep on the back of the bike, and she surprisingly still had a good grip around Caster's waist. He held her up in a sitting position and slid off her helmet, trying not to wake her up. Caster placed his glasses and her helmet side by side on the workbench. He picked up Samus with no trouble, and cradled her in his arms. He slowly carried her through the door and into her room. He didn't make the slightest sound so he wouldn't wake up any of her roommates, laid her down on her bed, and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night, Sam." he whispered. He bent down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Caster made his way back to his own room, took off his jacket, and got back in the window. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Fox and Zelda grinned.

And that's it for the updated version chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get to work on chapter two as soon as I can if you liked this one. Thanks for reading! And don't forget about those last name ideas for Caster!


End file.
